


Blurting Out Feelings

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's wedding, Ian confronts him before he gets married. (how I wanted 3x11 to go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurting Out Feelings

Mickey stood in front of Ian, wearing his ill-fitting wedding suit and turned to Ian, “Not everybody gets to just— not everybody just gets to blurt out how they fuckin’ feel every minute. What is it you want me to.say? that I can’t stop thinking about you. That every minute of every goddamn day I want to be by your side? That I wish it was you walking down the aisle instead of that fucking whore. That I can’t even look at you without wanting to rip your clothes off? That…fuck…that I have a fucking photo of you in my bathroom? Is that the shit you want to hear?”

Ian just looked up his eyes glistening slightly, “Yes.” They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Mickey grabbed Ian’s face and kissed him passionately.

Then hand in hand they called off the wedding, Mickey just walked in and yelled “Fuck off!!” 

Almost everyone had left. They stood at the front of the wedding chapel and Ian turned to Mickey. “So how ‘bout I walk down the aisle now?”

"Fuck off" Mickey said, but as he looked at Ian who was grinning proudly, their hands still locked together, he whispered. "But maybe someday."


End file.
